<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is this were we kiss? by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431925">is this were we kiss?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amedot Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amedot Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amedot Week 2020: Day 2: First kiss</p><p>The sun was setting on the boardwalk of Beach City, the seagulls were screeching, and Amethyst and Peridot were walking, hand in hand, each carrying a soft serve ice cream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amedot Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is this were we kiss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a hot summer evening at the beginning of August. The sun was setting on the boardwalk of Beach City, the seagulls were screeching, and Amethyst and Peridot were walking, hand in hand, each carrying a soft serve ice cream. This was their first, actual official date, and both were clearly nervous, yet were too proud to admit it. Both acted like they knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was going on, like they had been on hundreds of dates, just to impress each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, neither has actually been on a date before, and didn’t know what to do to impress the other, especially Peridot who just wanted Amethyst to realize that she liked her. She wanted to “get the girl” like in Camp Pining Hearts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really hot today,” she began, and immediately cursed at herself inside of her head, that was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation starter ever, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>she kept going</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m really glad gems don’t sweat nearly as much, or the same way like humans, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid, stupid, stupid. She somehow managed to make the conversation even weirder, and she felt how she began to flush green in embarrassment as her cheeks heated up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I guess? Humans are really gross in some ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah. Also, well, ugh.” she answered, before groaning and pulling at her own hair, dropping her ice cream in the process. “Damn it, I was looking forward to that. I’m the worst at small talk, I’m a literal pebble when nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw how Amethyst just smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I’m not much better myself. Also, we can share my ice cream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peridot looked into Amethyst’s eyes as she handed over the ice cream, she was transfixed, and couldn’t look away. A tension literally filled the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this were we kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a second after finishing the sentence, Amethyst’s lips were on hers, in a soft peck. And as she pulled away, the gem’s face was a dark purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>